Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by DemonWitch
Summary: Casey's thoughts about her father. OneShot Songfic I wrote about two months ago and finally finished.


Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek**  
**

**A/N: Something that I started two months ago...I just couldn't figure out the ending...**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**Flashback **

**_Singing_ **

* * *

Derek Venturi knocked softly on his step-sister's door. Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door and poked his head in, "Casey?" 

Casey McDonald was lying on her bed, back to the door. She didn't say a word, but Derek could hear her sniffling. He knew she was crying.

And he didn't blame her.

* * *

**The morning started out like it was supposed to. Fights over the bathroom, arguments of who got the last of the milk, and racing to get the keys first. Casey turned 16 just 5 weeks ago, and fought Derek every chance she could to drive.**

**Derek was half way through his 3 period class when the principle showed up and ask him to come to the office.**

**He was surprised to see George and Nora there. George looked grim and Nora was misty eyed.**

**"What's going on?" Derek asked.**

**Just then Casey came in, she looked surprised as well, "Mom? What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh Casey" Nora whispered, "I'm so sorry."**

**Casey looked back and forth between George and Nora, "What happened? Did somebody get hurt?"**

**George cleared his throat, "It's your dad Casey."**

**Casey's breath caught and Derek moved closer to her.**

**"He was in a car accident."**

**"No" Casey whispered.**

**Derek put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.**

**"I'm sorry Casey, but he didn't make it."**

**"NO!"**

* * *

Derek walked over and sat next to Casey, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hey" he said softly. 

Casey rolled over, "Hi" she whispered back, her voice trembling.

"How are you doing?"

Immediately Derek inwardly kicked himself for the stupid question. But he didn't know what else to say to her. When it came to fighting with Casey, he knew exactly what to say. But soft moments like this, he was tongue-tied.

Honestly, what do you say to your step-sister, who you've just realized in the past few weeks you have a crush on; and who just lost her father? There's really not a handbook for this sort of thing.

"Sorry" Derek muttered, "That was a stupid question."

Casey just turned her head and looked back out the window, "I don't know what I feel" she said softly.

"It's like a hollow ache inside my chest, and I know I should hurt more, but at the same time; I'm afraid to let myself."

Derek reached over and brushed a strain of hair out of her face, "Still trying to be strong huh?"

"I guess."

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Derek was wondering what to do, what to say. And Casey….well she just wanted the pain to go away.

* * *

The next day Casey woke up and looked around her room. A quick glance at her clock made her heart jump. It was nearly 1 in the afternoon. Gearing up to yell Derek's name, even though he wasn't home, Casey stopped suddenly and sucked in her breath. Laying next to her in her bed, was a picture of her father. Then everything came flooding back. Leaning against her head bored, Casey pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

* * *

Lizzie walked slowly to Caesy's room. She hadn't seen her since their mother told her the news, and she just needed her sister. Knocking softly, she opened the door, "Casey?" 

"Lizzie?"

The door opened wider and Casey stood there; hair messy, eyes red, "Come here honey."

Lizzie ran into her sister's arms and the two of them slid to the floor, holding each other close and crying.

"Why'd he have to leave us?" Lizzie sobbed, "Why did he go?"

Casey held her closer and rocked her back and forth. Knowing nothing she could say would make her sister feel better.

Their father was dead.

* * *

A week past; Casey insisted on going back to school, but most of her time was spent in Paul's office. Derek kept kids off her back and even kept Max, who she was on a break from, away. 

Derek was sitting in his room, quietly working on his guitar when Casey appeared at his door, "Hey" she said softly.

"Hi" Derek put his guitar down, "What's up?"

Casey took a step into his room, "I just uh…want to say…thank you. For helping me through this."

Her eyes watered up again, and she took a breath, "I know you hate girls and their crying. So I just wanted to say that it means and lot to me. That….you know."

Derek smiled, "That's what family's for."

He almost winced at the word "Family".

Casey took another step forward her hands clasped in front of her, "I also wanted to ask a favor."

Derek nodded, "Ask away"

"Will you teach me how to play guitar?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, then nodded, "Sure. Have a seat."

Casey flashed him a smile before sitting down on the floor.

If only she knew what that smile did to him.

* * *

Another week past and the funeral had been that morning. All of the McDonald family had shown up; as well as business partners and old friends. 

Casey paced the floor, her make-up long gone. After the service, the family had a dinner, and now they were sharing their memories and thoughts of Casey's father.

"Are you okay?"

Casey spun around to see Lizzie standing behind her, "I'm good. What about you?"

Lizzie smiled, "I'll be okay."

"Casey!" Edwin stuck his head around the corner, "They're looking for you."

Casey took Lizzie hand, and followed Edwin down the hallway and into the large living room.

Derek stood in the corner, his guitar at his side. Casey walked up to her and he handed it to her with a smile, "Good luck."

Casey smiled back then took her place in the middle of everyone.

She stared at the floor for a moment before speaking.

"When I got word…that my father died. I couldn't feel."

She looked up, "Then I was hurt and scared. Then I got angry."

Derek raised his eyebrows, this was not what he was expecting from her.

"And when my little sister came to me, and asked why he left us; I had no answer. Cause I was wondering the same thing"

A few people sniffled and Nora gave Casey a sad smile.

"So this isn't really a song about my father. This is something I wrote_ to_ him. From daughter….to father."

Casey looked back down at her guitar and started to play. "_**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter. And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better. And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. Family in crisis that only grows older**_."

Fresh tears ran down Casey's face, "_**Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go**? **Daughter to father, daughter to father! I am broken, but I am hoping. Daughter to father, daughter to father! I am crying, a part of me's dying. And these are, these are, the confessions…..of a broken heart!**"_

Casey looked up to the picture of her father.

"_**And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater. I dream of another you, one who would never.**_"

Her eyes flickerered over to George. And he tried to smile through his tears.**  
**

"_**Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed.**"_

Edwin put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder and hugged her close as the younger girl sobbed.

_"**So, why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Daughter to father, daughter to father! I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father, daughter to father! Tell me the truth, did you ever love me? 'Cause these are, these are, the confessions...of a broken heart! Of a broken heart!"**_

Casey closed her eyes,_ **"I love you. I love you. I love you. I...I love you!! Daughter to father, daughter to father! I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father, daughter to father! Tell me the truth, did you ever love me? Did you ever love me?"**_

Casey looked around the room, everyone was in tears, the men included.

_"_**_These are...the confessions...of a broken heart!"_  
**

Derek caught her eyes, and even he looked a little misty eyed.

_"**Ohh ... yeah."**_

Casey struggled to breath through her sobs,_ "**And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…..**"_

No one spoke as Casey got up and fled the room, leaving the guitar laying on the floor. Only Derek quickly hurried after her.

* * *

Casey sat on the back porch, arms wrapped around herself, and tears streaming down her face. 

The back door opened and Derek step out, "Case?"

Casey sniffed, "Leave me alone."

"From what I just heard. You've been alone for too long."

"Oh what do you care!"

Derek sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I care" he whispered.

Casey looked over at him, "Why?"

Derek sighed and twisted his hands together in his lap, "Because you're my step-sister. Because I know what it's like to feel like your parent isn't there. Because I hate to see you cry. Because I...I care Casey. I care about you."

He looked up at her, "A lot."

Casey searched his eyes and Derek had to look away, "Look, I know the timing sucks. But I just...I wanted you to know.. And now that...I...am here for you. Ya know?"

Casey smiled "Who are you and what have you done with my Derek?"

Derek grinned at 'my Derek' "Oh don't you worry. Once this drama is over. I'll be back to stealing the bathroom, hiding your toothbrush and putting super glue in your body wash."

Casey scooted closer and put her lips next to his ear, "Just so you know...I care about you too."

Derek put his arm around her shoulder, "Everything will be okay Case"

Tears starting rolling down Casey's check again, "I know."

They sat like that for the next few hours. For once not saying a word. Just enjoying each other's company and leaning on each other for support.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...that was a really crappy ending...I've been stuck with it for the past two months and I finally just got sick of it hanging around lol.**

**By the way, there is a video on YouTube by BostonChick06 with this song and it's about, Casey, Lizzie and their father. Go check it out! **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
